Movie Night
by Pyewacket75
Summary: One-shot PWP. This is Hameron with Wilson/Amber. What began as a simple movie night turns into one of lust and sexual release for both parties. Characterizations are out the window so if you're looking for depth, you won't find any. Just go with it haha!


**A/N:** _As I mentioned in the summary, there is no real story here. So if you're looking for a plot, you won't find one. Also, I didn't exactly follow canon and there's not much depth to any of the characters. Its just good clean fun. But if that's not your bag, don't read. Ye be warned. This idea just popped into my head one day and I ran with it. Unfortunately, due to computer issues, I had to get a new system so it delayed this getting done. I pretty much had it done a week ago. I'll probably write a sequel to this or make it something of a series, we'll see. I'm in the midst of collaborating on a story with another author so stay tuned for that as well. Enjoy thy smut!_

Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of the other characters.

* * *

**Movie Night**

It was just supposed to be like any other movie night. Except this time it would be at House's condo, Cameron was coming and Wilson was bringing Cut-throat Bitch. House wasn't sure how he felt about that. It was rumored that she was interested in House, but once he started casually hanging out with Cameron, Amber ended up with Wilson.

Of course Wilson could have done much worse than Amber, but he could have done better too. In House's opinion, and Cameron's, Wilson was actually dating a female version of House.

As for Cameron, House wasn't sure what he wanted out of their relationship. If that was even the right word for what they had. He felt good being around her, didn't pop as many Vicodin and she seemed to enjoy spending time with him outside the hospital. Much to Chase's dislike. The wombat had no idea that his girlfriend was meeting House after hours for drinks, flirtation and serious eye fucking.

House was hoping to turn the eye fucking into real fucking that evening. That is, until Wilson insisted on joining them and bringing Cut-Throat Bitch. On the other hand, Amber struck him as somewhat of a kinkster, so his making out with Cameron with her in the room probably wouldn't bother her. And if it did, who cares! If she didn't like it, she could leave. It was his place, and he could do as he liked. It's not like Wilson would care.

* * *

Wilson and Amber arrived first, bringing the movie with them, _9 ½ Weeks_, that House approved of. It was definitely a sexy movie and it might help Cameron get in the mood.

"You know what happens when women watch this movie, don't you, Wilson?" House asked his friend.

"Of course he does," Amber laughed, "he was with me when we picked it out."

"How do you know about that movie? Weren't you like..a little kid when it first came out?" House snapped back.

"It's still a classic, House. But I'll bet Cameron hasn't seen it."

House shrugged just as a knock at the door sounded. Since Wilson was closest, he opened the door to let Cameron in, and House's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Other than the case of beer she brought with her, she had on a tight sweater, black low-rider jeans and black boots. She looked, in a word, fuckable. House was almost prepared to send his other two friends home so he could do just that, but Cameron's beautiful voice brought him back from where his mind was.

"Hey Wilson, Cut…Amber."

Amber merely laughed at Cameron's near-slip and went into the kitchen to make the microwave popcorn they also brought.

"Something going on that you're not telling me?" Wilson whispered to House as he took a seat on the extra wide lounge chair while House claimed the couch.

"Nope."

"I thought Cameron was with Chase?"

"For now, but if I have a say in it, not for much longer. The guy's a total wimp. Obviously he's not getting it done if she's spending time over here."

"What makes you think Cameron would even think of cheating on Chase?" Wilson sputtered in shock.

"How do you know she wouldn't? If she was totally repulsed by me, she wouldn't be here every weekend hanging out eating pizza in front of the TV."

"Telling dirty secrets, boys?" Amber laughed as she and Cameron entered the room with beer and popcorn.

"You got the dirty part right," House quipped, winking conspiratorially at Cameron as she joined him on the couch.

"Brr..it's cold in here," she shivered uncontrollably. However, she wasn't sure if she was cold because the room was chilly or because being so close to House was making her so.

They'd been hanging out for awhile now. Sometimes with Chase came along, but usually it was just the two of them. Sometimes they went for coffee, or drinks. Once in awhile she'd bring over some kind of take-out and they'd eat in front of the TV because Chase was in surgery and she was bored. But their flirtation only became more common and frequent as the days went by.

"Here," House said, interrupting her thoughts as he grabbed the throw from the back of the couch and spread it over them. "If you want to be covered up more, you'll have to come closer." And with that, he stretched his legs across the couch and gestured for her to sit between them, thus allowing her to lie back against him. The proposition wasn't really inappropriate. Wilson and Amber had assumed the same position on the smaller love seat. But they were a couple. She and House were not. Still, what harm could it do?

House picked up the remote and the movie started. The bowl of popcorn was being passed from couple to couple until it was gone, and Wilson brought everyone another round of beer each about half way into the movie.

Cameron had to admit that it was very comfortable sitting with House that way. She could feel his heart beating slow and steady against her back and his arms were wrapped loosely around her waist. Once in awhile his fingers would stroke the backs of her hands and he'd adjust himself behind her to get a little more comfortable.

However, when the time came for the infamous love scene, it seemed to excite Amber and Wilson because they were kissing feverishly, completely oblivious to the other couple in the room.

"I'm beginning to figure out why she picked this movie," House whispered in Cameron's ear. His warm breath on her neck sent goose bumps down her arms and made the little hairs stand up on the back of her neck.

"Don't look at them," she whispered back. But when she turned her head to look at him, he claimed her mouth in a searing kiss of his own, rendering her completely speechless. He was grateful for the large blanket that was still covering them because his hands began to roam slowly over her hips.

His lips felt hot and his tongue was warm and slippery as it invaded her mouth and explored, occasionally sweeping against hers, making her moan into his mouth softly.

One of his hands slipped further between her legs as his other one moved up to gently cup her breast.

"House.." she whispered..her voice trailing off as he claimed her mouth with his again, pinching her nipple softly.

"Want me to stop?" he murmured as his other hand began to massage between her legs with gentle strokes. _Damn those jeans! _He realized then that he'd just have to get them off of her somehow.

"Mmm.." was all she could reply. Her brain had pretty much shut down the moment House kissed her and her body was responding very favorably to what his hands were doing.

She glanced over at Wilson and Amber. They had moved so they were lying side by side, her leg over his and his hand was grabbing her ass as they continued to kiss with wanton recklessness. It was hot as hell.

_Now I know why he was married three times_, she thought to herself.

"Are they turning you on?" House whispered between kisses and nibbles on her neck as she nodded. "It is kinda hot, huh?" he added as he scraped his stubble along her jawline, making her shudder in response.

House glanced over and caught Amber's eye. She was facing them and she gave him a wink followed by a sultry smile before turning her attention back to Wilson.

_What the fuck was that?_ House thought to himself as he shook his head to clear it. He always suspected Amber had some kind of a thing for him, but the feeling wasn't mutual. He certainly had no intention of trading off when things got hot and heavy. He didn't swing. Period. Also, he doubted very much that Cameron was into Wilson _that_ way.

Cameron groaned as he undid the button of her jeans, then the zipper, pulling it down painfully slow as his mouth continued to devour her neck. She could feel the bulge in his jeans as he rubbed it against her back and barely noticed when he slipped his hand inside her panties and felt her wetness against his fingers.

"Mm..so wet..so soft," he groaned as he moved them to lay side by side so that Cameron was against the back of the couch. He didn't want her to be embarrassed should Wilson or Amber decide to look over at them.

Wilson managed to glance over at House and was beyond shocked at what he saw. His hands were clearly all over Cameron and she was more than responsive. It made him chuckle and the first thought that came into his head was _Go House! You old dog!_

"Hey,"Amber whispered as she nipped Wilson's neck, bringing his attention immediately back to her. "I'm over here."

"I know, I'm..I was.."

"Checking out your best friend's girl?" she laughed wickedly as her hand slid down and grasped the bulge in his pants. "Forget about them..." she whispered in his ear as she gave it a lick before kissing his lips again.

Cameron wanted to spread her legs more to give House's hand better access but the tight jeans she wore made it damn near impossible. Apparently he was thinking the same thing because he told her to lift up and before she could ask why, he yanked them off along with her panties.

"House.." she groaned in protest as he continued his previous ministrations to her core. His fingers slipping between her folds as his thumb flicked her clit and rubbed it in quick circles.

"Close your eyes and relax. Forget about Wilson and Amber. They're doing their own thing," he whispered, and he was being very reassuring. "Do you like this, Cameron?"

"Y-yesss," she hissed as he slipped one of his fingers into her and slowly moved it in and out. She was so wet and tight that he felt he might lose it right then and there.

"Oh..God..I'm…"

A loud groan escaped Amber's lips across the room as Wilson had gotten her shirt off and was giving his full attention to her breasts as he reached around and flicked the clasp open. She yanked the straps down over her arms and tossed the bra on the floor next to her shirt as Wilson began to suck on one of them.

"Keep it down over there," House jokingly called out to them. "Some of us are trying to _watch_ the movie." Then he grabbed a small throw pillow and threw it at Wilson's head. "Can't you gag her or something?"

Amber laughed out loud. "I'll bet that's more your thing, House."

"Thank God you'll never know."

"Guys!" Wilson groaned himself as he ran a hand over his face in frustration. "Would you like Cameron and I to leave so you two can finish this?"

"NO!" House and Amber both shouted at the same time.

"Then can we get back to," Wilson made air quotes with his hands, "_watching_ the movie then?"

"By all means, Jimmy."

By that time, everyone had somewhat cooled off. House's erection had gone from blue steel to non-existent and Cameron's breathing was back to normal, if only slightly. Her face was still flushed and her pupils fully dilated.

"You don't want to watch the movie, do you?" he said as more of a statement than a question.

She sheepishly shook her head and smiled weakly. "I didn't..think any of this.." she said, gesturing between the two of them, "I..should go..."

"Do you want to go?" he asked her, eyebrow arched. He didn't want her to leave, but she was indeed in a relationship with another man, and that insane moral compass inside of her was dictating what was and wasn't proper. On the other hand, he did just have his hand in her pants and his tongue down her throat moments ago and she was obviously enjoying it. So what was going on?

To his relief, she shook her head. "No. I'm not going to throw away what we have just because.."

"Because…" he urged, curious to hear the answer.

"I'm attracted to you. But then you probably already had that figured out a long time ago."

Her eyes left his and then she chuckled. "They're at it again, those two."

"Good," House whispered as he pulled her close and began whispering in her ear between kisses. "Then they won't interrupt us. Of course..we could go into the bedroom and _talk_," he chuckled, using air quotes like Wilson had shortly before.

Cameron swallowed, her throat suddenly dry, and licked her also dry lips. "Why don't we just..watch some more of the movie?" She said quietly.

"Okay."

Cameron tried to concentrate on the movie. She really did. But the couple on the couch were even hotter than the couple on the screen. House could tell she was horny from the way she was squirming in her seat next to him. Thankful the blanket was still spread across them, he let his hand explore between her legs once again. Her breath hitched and he knew he'd struck gold.

"It's okay to watch, and be turned on by them," he whispered in her ear. "It's human nature."

She nodded. "I know it's just.."

"The fact that it's Wilson and Amber?" he chuckled.

"Yeah."

"How about I kick them out and we stay?"

"No it's fine, really. It's just been a long time since..I've been in a situation like this."

House leaned over, placed his fingers under her chin and turned her head to face his before kissing her. I was a soft, gentle kiss, but more than implied what he wanted.

"House.."

He was hard as a rock again` and it was becoming painful. Just as he was about to give up, Cameron's hand reached across his lap and slid over his bulging erection. His cock twitched as she unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them before reaching inside. He couldn't suppress the groan that came deep from his throat and he threw his head back.

Not wanting her to be left out, he reached over with his hand and slipped his fingers between her legs.

Cameron gasped and her body jerked in surprise at the invasion of his hand. He looked at her with hooded eyes and she had to admit he never looked sexier than he did right at that moment. It made her instantly wet, or at least, even more so than she already was.

While she stroked him, he stroked her under the blanket as they watched the couple across the room. House felt like a teenager again. Even though the blanket was spread across them, it was completely obvious as to what was going on under there.

"Oh God," Cameron groaned as she spread her legs a little more to give him more access while she stroked him harder, with longer, firmer strokes.

"If you..keep that up..I'm gonna.." House growled in her ear before crashing his lips against hers, pushing her back against the arm of the couch as he moved on top of her. He pushed his jeans further down his hips and let his erection spring free through the hole in his boxers as he balanced himself on his good leg. His hand began to rub her more vigorously, his thumb working at her clit as he pushed two fingers into her and curled them.

Her breath hitched as she arched her back and spread even wider for him, welcoming him into the space between her legs. She couldn't believe what was happening but she knew she wanted it. She wanted it the moment she stepped through House's door that evening and saw him in his slim black T-shirt and blue jeans. He had been giving off his masculine scent all damn night and it was driving her crazy.

Nothing else mattered. Not the movie, and not Wilson banging hard into Amber less than 10 feet from her.

"Tell me what you want," House whispered in her ear as he continued to thrust his fingers into her faster, his thumb still teasing her clit like he had all the time in the world.

"Oh..God..I..I want.."

"What do you want, Cameron..you wanna come? Is that what you want?"

"Yes…"

"How do you want it?"

_Was he serious?_ She could barely think, let alone talk while his hand was doing the most amazing things to her.

"Just..just..fuck me, House. Now! I want you inside me.."

House couldn't deny her that. Not caring that his best friend was just a few feet away, he got himself into position and not so gently pressed himself into her, inch by powerful inch. Cameron let out a deep groan as he entered her and threw her head back as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips to pull him even closer.

"Oh..Jesus..fuck…" he groaned as he slammed into her, grabbing her leg and raising it up over his shoulder so he could get even deeper and hit just the right spots. "You feel...soo...good.." he grunted as he slammed into her with long strokes.

"Oh God…House..I'm..I'm coming..harder..faster..."

He did as requested and thrust even harder until he couldn't go any further and was pushing her over the arm of the couch so her head was hanging over the edge.

"Hard enough for you, Cameron?" he growled in her ear as he nipped her neck and then soothed the bite with his tongue.

"Yes! Just fuck me, House..Oh God..I'm coming again..Oh God…"

By that point, Wilson and Amber had finished and were watching House and Cameron with both fascination and amusement.

"For an old guy he sure has stamina, doesn't he?" Amber whispered with a giggle.

"That's House. He doesn't do anything half-assed."

"Or bare-assed as the case may be. He still has his boxers on."

Wilson shrugged as he turned away from his friend, giving them some privacy."Easy access."

House held off as long as he possibly could until his release sent both himself and Cameron over the edge together in a powerful climax that shook them both. He buried his face in her neck and released her leg so she could wrap it around him again as they both caught their breath.

It was the best sex she'd ever had. With anyone. And she knew House had ruined her for any other man. Especially Chase. He left her completely satisfied but wanting more, and that had been his intention all along.

* * *

**A/N:** _So whaddya think? Reviews are love, people!_


End file.
